More and more users have mobile devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet devices, etc. Additionally, there are many wireless network providers, including cellular providers, which provide network access to the mobile devices. A user's home wireless network is the wireless network with which the user has a subscription or a contract. However, if the user leaves the user's home wireless network, such as when the user is traveling, the user is in a roaming wireless network, and the user's mobile device connects to a cellular provider other than the user's home provider.
When the user is in the roaming wireless network, the user may be provided a pre-defined quality of service from the roaming wireless network. The pre-defined quality of service may depend on the subscription or roaming data package that the user has with the home wireless network, the user segment to which the user belongs, or other factors. The user segment can be based on a status of the user, such as a VIP subscriber, a corporate subscriber, or a normal subscriber. In one example, when the user is in the roaming wireless network, the user be provided with a pre-defined high or low data bandwidth, or speed, based on a roaming package that the user signed up for. If the user has no roaming data package, the user may have to purchase a roaming data plan or pay for the data that the user uses while in the roaming wireless network. The user may only want to pay for a predefined amount of roaming data or may have no available roaming data remaining. In another example, a normal subscriber may have a lower data bandwidth than a VIP subscriber.